Dragon's tale
by Blueicewing
Summary: Summary inside. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my fourth fanfic. It a fairy tail one. It has things similar to Eragon. I'm using Saphira's name in it. So here is the summary. Gray and Lucy paring.

Lisanna replaced Lucy when she came back. Soon after her return, every one was ignoring her. She gets really depress and Natsu told her something that did it. She left Fairy Tail! When she did she found an ice blue rock and took it with her. How will things turn out for Lucy? Will she ever come back? Enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail or Eragon.

Lucy was on her way to Fairy Tail humming to her self. When she entered Grey, Natsu, and Erza approached her and said, " Umm Lucy? We would like to have Lisanna on our team. We were a great team before she went missing. Do you mind?" Erza asked. Lucy said with a forced smile said, " No. I don't mind, Ezra. Its great that you have your old team back." They let out a sigh of relief and all but Grey thanked her before running towards Lisanna. Grey wasn't happy with Lucy living the team was going to tell her so. Lucy turned away and sat at the bar. The next day every one was ignoring her and the day after that and so on. When one day Natsu came and said, " We need to talk, Lucy. Follow me." He left and Lucy followed him to the back of the guild and said, " Your not needed any more. With Lisanna back and her on our team we are stronger. You're weak Lucy. Even with your spirits." Lucy trying to hold back tears and, " Fine. If you don't want me on your team I leave. I'm happy that you have your own team back. I have something to do." She turned and walked back to the guild with Natsu staring at her. When she entered she went to the head mage of Fairy Tail. She knocked and he said, " Come in. Lucy. What can I do for you?" She said, " Master I'm going to leave so I can get stronger." The Master was surprised and asked, " What about your team?" She said, " I am a soloist now. I will come back, Master when I'm stronger." The Master was silent for a moment and the he said, " All right Lucy. I'm going to remove your mark. But it will reappear when you come back. May I see your hand?" Lucy held out her hand and the Master said something in a strange language and her mark vanished. The Master said, "I'm going to miss you, my dear. Pleas be safe and come back soon." The he hugged her and Lucy said, " I going to miss you to, Master. I _will_ come back soon. I promise." He let go and Lucy left the room. She made her way down stairs and left with no one not even Natsu seeing her. When she went out side she saw a basket with a note in it saying, " Pleas take care of this darkness/ice dragon egg, Lucy. When she hatches I will train you and your dragon. Eragon Shadslayer and Saphira Brightscals." Lucy bent down and picked up the basket and went home.

When Lucy got home she packed up her things and left to go to the train station with the egg wrapped in a soft blanket. She go on the train and a single tear ran down her cheek. She sat down and unwrapped the blanket to look at the egg. There was no egg but an ice blue dragon hatchling! The dragon's eyes were breath taking ice, piercing, and intents violet eyes. Lucy smiled and said, " I'm going to call you Juliet." She reached down to touch Juliet and a light filled the room and Lucy gasped at the energy she felt. She felt her left palm itch and looked at it. She let out a yelp and saw a mark appear. It looked like a dragon tail. The light faded and it had an ice blue colour to it. Then she heard a soothing voice in side her head. It said, " _**I'm Juliet**__. __**We can hear each other's thoughts. For you is a Dragon Rider. You are stronger than any Dragon Slayer mages**_**. " **Lucy asked out loud, " What is a Dragon Rider?" Another voice said, " _**I'm Eragon. A rider is a magic user that has a**__**dragon**__**as their life long companion. Lucy, You are a **__**celestial mage. Your**__**magic is stronger and so is your**__**spirits'. We will talk more. Get off at this stop and go into**__**south of the**__**field stop**_**."** Eragon left her mind and Lucy said, " You better hide in my bag, Juliet so no one will see you." The dragon got in her backpack and Lucy goes off and followed the directions Eragon gave her. Soon she was in the field. She let Juliet out and heard a roar. She looked up and saw a beautiful blue dragon coming out of the sky. When it landed a boy about her age go off and walked towards her. He said, " I'm Eragon and this is my dragon Saphira. You must be Lucy. We are to be your teachers." Lucy said nothing and fainted. When she came to she was in a small house. She sat up and looked around and said, " What happened?" " You fainted. We brought you to our home." Said a voice. Eragon was coming in and sat a bowl of hot soup by her bed. She began to eat.

She was starving. Eragon asked, " I know it none of my business but who is Natsu, Gray, Happy, And Erza?" Lucy said, " It is fine. They are my old team back at Fairy Tail, my guild. Before they replaced me with some one else who is stronger. Natsu is a mage called a Dragon Slayer. A dragon raised him. Gray is an ice mage who has a habit of being half naked. Erza is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Don't get on her bad side. Happy is a flying blue talking cat." She finished the soup and put it down. Eragon said, " Now I will tell you things about me. I'm an elf. You'll have elven parts it comes from your bond with the dragon. I was a farm boy. My mother died and my father and uncle got killed. Lucy someone wants to meet you." He got up and held out his hand. Lucy took it and he led her outside. He let go and said, " Here me wise ones. I have brought before you Lucy." The sun shone brighter and am image of a dragon appeared before them. The dragon said, " I'm Glader. I have three gifts for you. First one is you becoming an elf." He approached her and bound his head to touch her hand. Lucy felt no pain and her feasters changed. Then it finished. Glader said, " Second and third is a elven bow and arrows made form a cherry blossom and a rider's sword. Hold out our hands" She did and a bow appeared in her hands and the quiver on her back. In the other had is a sword. " Eragon will teach you how to use them." Glader said before he vanished. Lucy drew her sword and gasped. "

Its beautiful! I never seen this metal before and it's the same colour as Juliet. It fits in my hands perfectly. Where is Juliet?" Eragon said, " With Saphira. She is teaching her how to fly. That metal is called bright steel. It is the most rare metal in the world. It is enchanted with magic. It will never brake, satin, or dull. It can cut thought any magic no matter how strong. As for the colour, its just custom to have it matches your dragon. Now you name it. And look in a mirror." Lucy said, " It reminds me of ice and purple flames. Ice Fire is what I want to call it. And where is a mirror?" He said, " It fits. There is a river over there." Eragon went over there and she followed. When they reached the river Lucy looked down and yelp. She said, " Is that me, Eragon? I'm beautiful." He smiled and said, " That's you. You're an elf maiden now. You are beautiful." She said, " Thank you. How do you uses a sword and bow?" Eragon said, " Right now. We still have time before sundown. We will work and the bow first. Then is the sword. Third combat on dragon back. Fourth is dragon riding? Fifth is reading and writing the ancient language. Lastly magic." Back at the guild no one notice Lucy gone until Happy said, " Where is Lucy?" It got quiet and Gray said, " Where is she? I have to tell her something." MarrieJane said, " She was being ignored by every one." " She left us to get stronger. She may not be coming back any time soon." The Master said. Every one said, " She left Fairy Tail?" and cried but Natsu and Lisanna. Grey thought,_" Pleas come back. Lucy. Pleas!"_


	2. Chapter 2

u

Back at the field Lucy is learning the bow. "Well done! You are mastering the bow fast. You got the first one done. Now the sword." He drew his own sword, which was darker, then hers. " Watch me and try to copy me." She nodded and drew Ice Fire and did what Eragon did. Eragon said, " You have just found a new talent! You're a master at swordplay and the bow. Now we are going to work on magic. Juliet is not strong enough to bear a human on her. Is something the matter!?" He said Lucy as she clutched her hand. " My mark is glowing! What's happening?" Eragon said, " Juliet is growing."

6 years later

"Lucy. Look at this. It has something about Fairy Tail." Eragon called out and she came in from swordplay. She picked up the new paper she read so the dragons could hear, " Fairy Tail is recurring mages. Pleas help us. We need more mages." Eragon said, " Lucy. You've been way long enough. Lets go back. I'll join Fairy Tail. What do you say?" Lucy now a graceful, beautiful young elven maiden of 20 said, " You are right Eragon. Lets leave now." He grinned and said, " Way a head of you, Lucy. Lets go!" they ran out the house to the dragons. They mounted Juliet and Saphira and Eragon said, " Lead the way Lucy." As they jumped in the sky, and flew towards Fairy Tail, at the guild Gray was saying, " Where is Lucy? I miss her so much. Natsu has a girl and I want Lucy." Every one was still missing Lucy and it was not fun anyone. Eragon and Lucy arrived at mid noon and Lucy said, " Hide you two. They are not use to see dragons. We will call you." They nodded and took off and Lucy and Eragon made their way to Fairy Tail. Lucy asked Eragon, " You ready? Your new life will begin." He nodded and pulled up their cloaks. She opened the door and entered with Eragon behind her. Every one looked and got in a fighting pose. Lucy said, " I know it been six years but you don't realize I'm back." She removed her hood and Eragon's and every one gasped. MarrieJane said, " Lucy! Your back! I missed you so much. You've changed" She ran to her and hugged her and she was right. Her blond hair was now streaked with purple and came down to the back of her knees but she had it in a bun and her eyes that were blue were now bluish purple. Every one surrounded them and is so happy. The master said, " Welcome back! Who is your friend?" Lucy said, " This is Eragon. He is my teacher and companion and he would like to join us." Master nodded and said, " Eragon come with me." He looked at Lucy and said in a language that knows one heard before not even the Head Master, " Should I go, Lucy?"

To every one's surprise she said in the same language, " Yes. Go with him. You'll get your mark.' He nodded and left. Every one went back to what they were doing. Gray walked over to her and gave her a hug and said, " Where have you been. We missed you." She hugged him back and said, " I'm sorry Gray. Where is the rest of your team?" Gray said, " On a mission. Let me take your cloak. What's with the bow and sword?" She took off her cloak and said, " They are my weapons. " She went over to the bar and sat down with Gray beside her. She drew her sword and showed him. She said, " This is Ice Fire." Before she finished Erza, Natsu, and Lisanna came in. Erza saw Lucy and ran to her and said, " Lucy how beautiful you look. Where have you been?" Lucy hugged her and said, " Training. Oh Eragon! This is my old team." Eragon took off his and made his way over. Lucy said, " Erza, Natsu, this is Eragon. He is my teacher and my companion." Bisca and Alzack ran in and said together, " We are being attacked!" Erza shouted, " Every one ready! Lucy and Eragon can you help us?" They nodded and Lucy said, " We'll be back!" They took off and left the guild. They called out with there minds, " Saphira/ Juliet come to me!" They appeared out of thin air and they mounted and took off up high in the sky. Eragon said, " Lucy! Lets help them! Remember your training." Juliet and Saphira roared and dived. Every one was fighting a dark guild when the heard roar. They all froze and looked up to see two dragons coming out of the sky. And on there on there back was Lucy and Eragon. Lucy said, " Erza! We will help you." They landed and Eragon said, " Lucy take Gray and fight up in the sky. We'll help down here. Go now." Lucy nodded and flew to Grey. " Grey. I need you to help me." Gray walks over and said, " I love to help you. How do you get on?" Lucy reached down and helps him up and put is hands on her waist. Lucy said, " Hold on tight." Juliet jumped and they were in the air. Lucy said, " They also have dragons but made out of magic not flesh and blood. Gray you can do your ice magic. Here they come." Lucy drew out her sword and said, " You messed with the wrong guild! Brisinger!" her sword burst into blue flames and she stabbed the other dragon and rider. Juliet let out ice blue fire and Lucy said, " She is an ice and darkness dragon, Gray. When you are on her your magic is stronger. Juliet is my dragon I have ice and water magic. Eragon needs help. Gray I need to help him you. Can you ride Juliet?"

He said, " Sure Lucy. After the battle I have something to tell you." Juliet landed and Lucy got off and drew the elven sword and went to help Eragon. "Eragon!" He ran over and said, " Lucy there is to many of them. We have to do it. Tell Erza to retreat." She nodded and with her mind found her. She said, " _Erza. It's Lucy. Retreat. Eragon and I are going to use dragon magic and I don't any one to get hurt."_ Erza nodded and shouted, " Retreat to a far distant. Now!" Every one ran back excepted Eragon, Lucy, Saphira, and Juliet. Gray got off and Lucy said, " Go with the others and take Natsu with you. I'll be fine." Gray pulled her in a quick hug and went to get Natsu. When they were at a far distant Eragon said, " You know what to do." Lucy nodded and Juliet said, " We are ready when you are." Lucy and Eragon drew their swords and both felt power. The dragons touched their swords and a light came out and Eragon said, " Dragon of the past, present, future lends us your power to rid of the evil before us. Their swords glowed brighter and to together say, " Brisinger!" a dragon made out of fire appeared and flew towards the other guild and the guild vanished. It was over and every one ran over cheering, " Lucy and Eragon!" the master asked, "What magic was that?" Lucy answered, " Rider magic. We are Dragon Riders. Our magic is stronger than any Dragon Slayer's. From being bounded to the dragons, we are elves now and we are immotale." Eragon said, " We have one more dragon egg. It's a male. Who ever it hatchets for is the new dragon rider and we will train them. Every one inside, then I'll take out the egg." Every one went inside and the master said, " Get in a line!" And they did. Lucy appeared carrying a bag and Eragon took it from her. He places the bag on the table and the cloth fell away showing a pure black egg. Lucy said, " All you have to do is touch the egg. Who wants to go first?" Natsu said, " I'll try it. I was raised by a dragon." He walked up and touches it but nothing happened. He walked away and Lisanna conferred him. Jet was next but still nothing happened. Every one in the guild went but Gray. Eragon said, " Gray touch the egg." He walked up and touched it and it began to shake all over. Lucy said, " It is hatching for you, Gray. He's a lightning/ fire element dragon. I've been training for six years and I've sill haven't learned all of it. You'll be training along side me. Choose a name."


End file.
